


Bad Boy

by amoterou



Category: Disney - Fandom, Monsters Inc, Pixar - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoterou/pseuds/amoterou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wazowski kissed Randall gently with his big green lips. The same lips he gave him the succ with. </p><p>He loved that emerald sphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my best friend and the mike wazowski rabbit chat for inspiration... i lov u guys

Randall Boggs sat at his desk on the scare floor late one night, doing his paperwork. He had been putting it off, and now he had so much to give to Roz. He moved a fuschia colored paper to the corner of his desk, making a new stack, and sighed.

"Be my bad boy," someone whispered from across the room. Randall froze. He knew that voice. 

"Be my man," the voice got closer and he could see the silhouette of a round monster before him.

"Be my weekend lover," it said. He could now see the monster in the dim light.

"I would do anything for you, Mike!" Randall rasped, desperate for more, despite nobody was even touching him.

"But don't be my friend."

Randall's heart dropped. He was devastated; it felt like someone had kicked him in the chest. He knew what Mike said was true. Mike and Sully were dating, but Mike was having a secret affair with Randall. He knew that if they continued with their relationship, they couldn't be friendly towards each other in public. It would make Sully suspicious. Randall nods.

"You can be my bad boy, but understand," Mike Wazowski grabbed Randall's head and brought him close. "That I don't need you in my life again."

Wazowski kissed Randall gently with his big green lips. The same lips he gave him the succ with. 

Mike let go and walked away as if nothing had happened, but Randall grinned to himself as he watched that sexy green orb leave.


End file.
